specopsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Zelron/Rules of Engagement (Making Wiki Policy)
I've been trying to recently to make the wiki look better, standardizing the pages, making things just look more professional and what-not. However i've realized that some of my ideas of what pages should look like don't quite match what some other think. To that end I decided we need to write a Style and Formatting policy on how pages should be written to make a guideline as to what would considered a good edit when it becomes disagreed upon. The best way I can think of to create a community wide discussion on the subject is a simple blog. Propose what you believe would be good policy on writing pages and the community will discuss it and either agree or disagree with it. I'll add any ideas people have to the Proposed Policy section below to allow people to immediately see what ideas are being put forward without having to surf through endless comments. If the majority of the community agrees with the idea I will add it to the Agreed Policy section below for people to see what has been accepted into policy so that the same suggestion isn't proposed twice. Proposed Policy *Pages should be objective and not try to give "advice" on how the game should be played. ex. weapon is very powerful. The best way to X objective is to do this. *Page sections should generally be formatted in this order. Article management template/Infobox or Image/Appearance line/General summery or Specific summaries/Trivia/Bugs/Categories. **An Article management template are templates that dictate that an alteration to the page is needed, such as , , or **Appearance line is the first line on the page saying what the page is and what game it appears in. ex. Pagename is/are a/n it is that appears in it is in. **A General summery is the basic information about the subject. It does not require its own header. If the subject has different properties or information based on a gamemode, specific summaries with headers of the gamemodes are added in pace of a General summery. *The first instance of the page name, present in the Appearance line, should be in bold. *All weapon infoboxes should follow the format of the template . New Pages or ones without existing infoboxes should just use the weapon template. *The first instance of the name of another existing page should be linked to that page. All following instances of the other page are not link. **Image captions are considered separate from the article they are in, and should link a page even if it is already linked in the article, but not twice within any image captions on the page. *Bullets should only be used to separate information in a list. A single bullet should not be used to make information visually distinct. The start of a list with only one entry can use a single bullet to keep formatting. ex. A trivia list that only has one piece of trivia. *General summaries are not plot synopses. Only a brief explanation of character or group relevance to the plot is required, not recounting of entire levels. *Articles should be written in the third person to maintain a professional and objective tone. Second and first person, ex. When you reach objective you must use your item. I'' got to location and soldiers ambushed ''me., is not acceptable. *All text taken from in-game is quoted sic. Agreed Policy * Category:Blog posts